Ramkhamhaeng (Civ5)
Ramkhamhaeng (between 1237-1247-1298) was the third king of the Phra Ruang Dynasty, ruling the Sukhothai Kingdom. In-Game He is a playable leader in Civilization V, and leader of the Siamese Civilization. The king speaks mainly Modern Thai with some older words. Ramkhamhaeng is in his palace garden. Concept art portrayed him with attendants holding umbrellas. Capital: '''Sukhothai '''Unique Unit: Naresuan's Elephant Unique Building: Wat Unique Ability: '''Father Governs Children '''Voice Actor: Thon Kongkaewpaisarn Ramkhamhaeng will normally try any victory condition. However, he will less likely try a conquest victory, although it is still possible. Ramkhamhaeng is a rather friendly leader, but he will become hostile to anyone pursuing a conquest victory. Rahkhamhaeng tends to try making friends with city-states, as well as protecting them. He will almost never try to conquer them. In the hands of a player, Ramkhamhaeng suits for just every victory condition. You can decide whether to go for cultural, scientific, or diplomatic victory. Domination is also possible with the elephant units, though. History In 1278, a prince named "Ramkhamhaeng" inherited the small and unimportant kingdom of Sukhothai. In twenty years, employing a brilliant combination of military genius and shrewd diplomacy, he expanded his country's borders and influence to cover much of Southeast Asia. Early History Not much is known about Ramkhamhaeng's early life. His parents were King Sri Indraditya and Queen Sueang. He had two sisters and two older brothers, one of whom died early and the other, Ban Mueang, became king on their father's death. Ramkhamhaeng was said to have studied under the poet wise-man Sukathanta. At 19 he served under his father during the latter's attack on the city of Sukhothai, which was held by the Khmer. The success of this attack greatly expanded the king's power, essentially establishing Sukhothai as an independent kingdom. Because of his heroic actions during the battle the prince was given the title "Phra Ram Khamhaeng," or Rama the Bold. Upon the death of his father in 1257, his brother, the new king Ban Mueang, put Ramkhamhaeng in charge of the city of Si Sat Chanalai. Ban Mueang died twenty years later, and Ramkhamhaeng ascended to the throne. King Ramkhamhaeng During his reign Ramkhamhaeng expanded his kingdom's dominance west into Burma, east into Laos, and south down the Malay Peninsula. The king was a shrewd diplomat as well as a warlord; many territories joined his confederation voluntarily. Ramkhamhaeng did not seek to dominate Southeast Asia, rather he promoted trade and diplomatic alliances with surrounding kingdoms. Most of what we know of Ramkhamhaeng's rule comes from a stone inscription he created in 1292 towards the end of his rule. This is the earliest surviving example of Thai language, and it portrays him as a wise and benevolent leader. Arts and Culture Ramkhamhaeng was an ardent patron of Buddhism. He also supported the arts and Thai artistic expression achieved an especially high level during his reign, especially in bronze sculpture and ceramics. Ramkhamhaeng's Death Ramkhamhaeng died in 1298. His extended empire, held together by his personal magnetism and brilliant international diplomacy, did not long survive his death, and the furthest provinces soon broke away. Sukhothai itself survived another century before it fell. Verdict of History Ramkhamhaeng is viewed today as a great leader and the first to rule over a united Siam (later Thailand). It should be remembered however that almost all that we know about him comes from the stone inscription that he himself created. If he did have any major flaws, would he have carved them into the living rock for all of history to see? (Would any of today's world leaders do so?) Still, there is plenty of independent evidence to show that he successfully created a great empire and his people prospered during his reign. And that's a record that any leader could be proud of. Lines Attacked: You lowly fools! We shall prepare to fend you off. (Jao khon tumcha, rao ja treamprom samrub rub meu jao! เจ้าคนต่ำช้า เราจะเตรียมพร้อมสำหรับรับมือเจ้า) DeclareWar: You lowly, arrogant fools! We will make you regret your insolence. (Jao khon tumtoi jonghong, rao ja tumhai jao sia-jai gub kum uad-dee khong jao! เจ้าคนต่ำต้อยจองหอง เราจะทำให้เจ้าเสียใจกับคำอวดดีของเจ้า) Defeated: Although we lost, our pride shall remain. Yet there is but one option left to me, we bid you farewell 'you'. (Mae rao ja pae, tae kiad khongrao ja dumrong yuu talod pai. Rao maimee tangleuk dai eek. Khohai thaan chokdee. แม้เราจะแพ้ แต่เกียรติ์ของเราจะดำรงอยู่ตลอดไป เราไม่มีทางเลือกใดอีก ขอให้ท่านโชคดี) Demand: These are our conditions. You 'you' shall agree, or you will die. (Nee pen nguankhai khongrao. Thaan ja yomrub reu ja yom-dtai. นี่เป็นเงื่อนไขของเราท่านจะยอมรับ หรือจะยอมตาย) HateHearIt01: You were saying? (Jao bokwa เจ้าบอกว่า) HateHearIt02: So? (Laaw แล้ว) HateHearIt03: Go on. (Cheun dtor เชิญต่อ) HateHello: Greetings. (Sawasdee สวัสดี) HateNo01: This is unacceptable. (Nee pen sing the yomrub maidai . นี่เป็นสิ่งที่ยอมรับไม่ได้) HateNo02: I hope you don't really mean that. (Jao khong maidai maikwam cheun-nun jingjing. เจ้าคงไม่ได้หมายความเช่นจริงๆ) HateNo03: You said what? (Jao phud wa arai na? เจ้าพูดว่าอะไรนะ) HateYes01: I think I should do that. (Rao kidwa rao tongtum cheun-nun.เราคิดว่าเราต้องทำเช่นนั้น) HateYes02: Very well. (Dee-mak.ดีมาก) Intro: I am Pho Khun Ramkhamhaeng, King of Siam. It is a great honour that you would walk to visit the Siamese country of ours. (Rao phokhun Ram-Khum-Haeng. Kasaad haeng Siam. Nub pen kiad yangying tee thaan dai ma yeam prathed Siam khongrao. เราพ่อขุนรามคำแหงกษัตริย์แห่งสยาม นับเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ท่านเดินมาได้เยี่ยม ประเทศสยามของเรา)The word "Pho Khun" means "The father ruler". NeutralHearIt01: Is that so? (Yang nun reu? อย่างนั้นหรือ) NeutralHearIt02: You say? ( Jao bok wah? เจ้าบอกว่า) It should be "เจ้าจะกล่าวว่า" NeutralHearIt03: I'm listening. (Rao gumlung fung yuu.เรากำลังฟังอยู่) NeutralHello: Welcome. (Yindee tonrub. ยินดีต้อนรับ) NeutralNo01: No. (Mai ไม่) NeutralNo02: Certainly not. (Mai naenorn. ไม่ แน่นอน) It should be ไม่อย่างแน่นอน because this pharse can be misunderstanding as "Unstable" instead of surely not. NeutralNo03: No way. (Maimee thang.ไม่มีทาง) NeutralYes01: So be it. (Tha yang nun.ถ้าอย่างนั้น) It should be จงเป็นเช่นนั้น NeutralYes02: Surely (Naenon.แน่นอน) NeutralYes03: Okay. (Tok-lng.ตกลง) Peaceful: You have won. But we shall return to repay this debt. (Jao chana laaw. Tae rao ja glub mamai phuer tobtaan jao hai sasom.เจ้าชนะแล้ว แต่เราจะกลับมาใหม่เพื่อตอบแทนเจ้าให้สาสม) Request: Greetings. We believe this is a fair proposal for both parties. What do you think? (Swasdee. Rao cheur-wa nee bhen khor saner thee yu-dthi thum thang songfai. Thaan khodwa yangrai.สวัสดี เราเชื่อว่านี่เป็นข้อเสนอที่ยุติธรรมสำหรับทั้งสองฝ่าย ท่านคิดว่าอย่างไร) Intro Greetings to you, great King Ramkhamhaeng, leader of the glorious Siamese people! O mighty King, your people bow down before you in awe and fear! You are the ruler of Siam, an ancient country in the heart of Southeast Asia. Siam is a beautiful and mysterious land. Surrounded by foes, beset by bloody war and grinding poverty, the clever and loyal Siamese people have endured and triumphed. King Ramkhamhaeng, your empire was once part of the Khmer Empire, until the 13th century AD, when your ancestors revolted, forming the small Sukhothai kingdom. Through successful battle and cunning diplomacy the tiny kingdom grew into a mighty empire, an empire which would dominate Southeast Asia for more than a century! Oh, wise and puissant King Ramkhamhaeng, your people need you to once again lead them to greatness! Can you use your wits and strength of arms to protect your people and defeat your foes? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?